Love Letter
by marry your daughter
Summary: Baekhyun tidak akan pernah berhenti sekalipun Chanyeol memaksanya secara tidak langsung.
1. Chapter 1

Love Letter

Main cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Support cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort *gagal

Author : hunyan

"Sedang apa Baekhyun?"

Namja yang disebut Baekhyun itu menoleh seraya tersenyum manis pada namja berkulit tan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depan mejanya. Memandang tidak suka pada apa yang sedang Baekhyun kerjakan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Kai."

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan Baekhyun. Hah, sudah ratusan kali Kai melihat semua kertas-kertas itu hanya berujung di tempat sampah.

"Menulis surat cinta lagi? Untuk orang bodoh itu? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Baek." Kai menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk diatasnya. Dia menopangkan dagunya sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang berfikir untuk kalimat-kalimat cintanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Oh iya, menurutmu amplop warna apa yang bagus untuk surat ini? Merah muda? Biru?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Hitam." Jawab Kai malas,

"Ya! Ini surat cinta bodoh, mana mungkin aku memakai amplop hitam? Hah, kau memang tidak memiliki jiwa romantis. Lebih baik aku pakai warna merah muda lagi saja." Baekhyun membuka resleting tas nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda. Baekhyun memasukkan lipatan kertas tadi kedalam amplop tersebut.

"Tadaaa! Sudah jadi. Sebaiknya aku segera menaruhnya di lokernya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membenarkan letak kacamata tebalnya yang merosot dari hidungnya.

Kai ingin sekali menghentikan kegiatan bodoh sahabatnya selama ini. Ya, Byun Baekhyun. Seorang anak culun di Seoul International High School. Selalu terlihat sendirian, tidak mempunyai teman lain kecuali Kai. Penampilan Baekhyun yang tergolong tidak keren, selalu membuat Baekhyun dikucilkan anak-anak di sekolahnya. Tidak jarang Kai melihat sahabatnya ini selalu di _bully_ teman-teman di sekolahnya.

Yang Kai suka dari Baekhyun adalah sikap penyabarnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah marah ataupun dendam pada siapapun yang mengolok-olok dirinya. Sekalipun Baekhyun pernah dibuat bermasalah dengan guru matematikanya yang _killer_ karena fitnahan dari teman sekelasnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah berniat untuk membalas dendam.

Kai tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini sedang dilanda perasaan yang bernama jatuh cinta. Baekhyun, si anak culun menyukai seorang namja yang ada di kelas sebelahnya. Dia adalah murid paling tampan di sekolah, di idolakan oleh seluruh yeoja yang ada disekolahnya. Bahkan, guru yeoja pun terpikat oleh pesonanya.

Baekhyun selalu mengirimi surat cinta yang dikirimnya secara diam-diam, dia selalu meletakkan surat cinta itu pada loker namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Kai tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Baekhyun selalu mengirimi surat itu, karena pada akhirnya surat-surat itu hanya dibuang Chanyeol ke tempat sampah.

Seringkali Kai mengatakan pada Baekhyun tentang kebenarannya, bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah menyimpan surat-surat pemberian Baekhyun seperti yang Baekhyun bayangkan. Tapi bukannya bersedih, Baekhyun malah tersenyum.

"_Aku tidak mengharapkan balasan apapun dari surat itu, atau meskipun dia tidak menyimpannya..setidaknya dia tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat menyayangi dia. Meskipun dia tidak tahu bahwa orang itu adalah aku."_

Kai juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berkata seperti itu. Apakah ini merupakan kekuatan dari hal yang di atas namakan cinta? Entahlah, Kai tidak tahu karena dia sendiri tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta.

"Kai, aku pergi dulu ya. Kau mau menemaniku?" Baekhyun sudah berdiri dari kursinya, bersiap untuk pergi ke loker siswa.

"Tidak, aku ngantuk. Kau pergi saja sendiri." Kai menyenderkan kepalanya diatas meja. Tentu saja Kai berbohong, dia sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Dia hanya tidak tega melihat Baekhyun yang pasti akan menahan tangisnya begitu melihat Chanyeol akan membuang surat itu ke tempat sampah.

.

.

Love Letter © hunyan

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju loker yang terletak diujung ruangan. Dia melangkahkan kaki pendeknya sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil. Amplop merah muda itu dia simpan di dalam saku celananya.

Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Merasakan hatinya seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum, perih. Dia hanya berdiam diri di tempatnya, melihat pemandangan yang cukup vulgar terpampang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Baekhyun meremas bagian dadanya. Dadanya terasa amat sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya diam-diam tengah berpagutan dengan gadis lain.

Tubuh gadis itu bersandar pada tembok ruangan, dan tangannya meremas-remas rambut namja yang Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol, dan gadis itu...Sulli. Kekasih Chanyeol.

Sebut saja Baekhyun bodoh, menyukai bahkan dengan lancangnya mencintai kekasih orang. Tapi pada dasarnya semua orang tidak akan tahu dengan siapa dia akan jatuh cinta. Karena cinta tidak mengenal status seseorang.

Baekhyun samar-samar bisa mendengarkan lenguhan gadis itu saat Chanyeol menciumnya semakin ganas. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatannya sampai tidak sadar ada orang yang memperhatikannya.

Pemandangan ini memang sudah biasa bagi Baekhyun. Tidak jarang dia melihat Chanyeol dengan gadis itu berciuman. Meskipun Baekhyun sudah sering melihatnya, tetap saja...dia bukan orang yang tidak akan sakit hati melihat orang yang di cintainya seperti itu.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Baekhyun melepaskan kacamata bulatnya, kemudian mengusap matanya yang berair.

Dia tidak ingin bertambah sesak dengan melihat dua pasangan itu. Dengan langkah yang gontai, Baekhyun memutar jalannya kembali. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kekelas. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk meletakkan surat itu di loker Chanyeol. Mungkin dia akan menaruhnya saat pulang sekolah nanti, setelah dia mengubah isi dari suratnya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada orang yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan iba. Orang itu bersembunyi dibalik tembok lain.

"_Sampai kapan kau akan merasakan sakit itu?"_

_._

_._

Love Letter © hunyan

.

.

"Surat cinta lagi, heum?"

Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat itu memandang sahabatnya yang sejak tadi menatap kosong pada kertas yang ada di genggamannya. Ini bukan hal yang baru baginya, setiap hari dan bahkan setiap jam istirahat dia selalu melihat sahabatnya membaca kertas-kertas yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Tentu saja. Kali ini isinya sangat memuakkan Sehun." Ucap namja itu sambil meremas-remas kertas itu. Membentuknya menjadi sebuah gumpalan, lalu melemparkannya ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Memang apa isinya?" Tanya namja yang bernama Sehun itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah penglihatanku yang semakin parah atau memang kau yang bertambah tampan. Semakin lama wajahmu semakin menjadi candu untukku. Aku sangat bersyukur pada tuhan yang sudah menciptakan makhluk dengan wajah yang lebih dari tampan sepertimu." Jelas Chanyeol.

Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setelahnya sampai dia bisa merasakan sakit diperutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Mungkin memang penglihatannya yang semakin parah Chanyeol. Dia terlalu memujamu. Hahahaha"

Chanyeol memukul kepala sahabatnya itu agak keras, sehingga mengundang sebuah ringisan keluar dari mulut Sehun. "Bodoh, aku ini memang lebih dari tampan! Suratnya belum selesai, masih ada sebaris kalimat yang membuatku malas."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Seakan mengerti tatapan itu, Chanyeol membacakan baris terakhir dari surat cinta itu.

"Jangan pernah berciuman di sekolah. Karena siapapun bisa melihat itu tanpa kau sadari."

Sehun hanya bisa melongo dan mulutnya membentuk huruf O.

"Lama-lama aku bisa muak dengan semua surat-surat pemberiannya itu. Aku yakin semua surat itu berasal dari orang yang sama. Kalau begini terus, Sulli bisa curiga padaku. Aku harus membuat orang itu lebih sakit dan berhenti mengirimiku surat."

"Ter-se-rah kau sajalah. Hah, kalau aku berada di posisimu, aku akan sangat bangga karena mempunyai _secret admirer._" Sehun menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan.

"Mana ada orang yang menyukai namja putih penyakit dan mesum sepertimu." Chanyeol terkikik melihat Sehun yang memberikan _death glare _padanya.

"Dasar tiang listrik bodoh!" Umpatnya.

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, seseorang mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan mereka tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun?

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum sedih mendengarnya. Yang kenyataannya adalah Chanyeol sudah muak dengan semua surat pemberiannya. Dan yang lebih menyakiti hatinya adalah, Chanyeol berniat untuk membuat Baekhyun terluka lebih dalam sehingga Baekhyun akan berhenti mengiriminya surat.

Tentu saja itu bukan sebuah halangan bagi Baekhyun. Tidak peduli dengan rencana Chanyeol yang menyakitkan, dia akan terus mengirimi surat itu. Sebut saja Baekhyun maniak, karena itu memang pantas untuknya.

Jika saja Baekhyun bisa berhenti mencintai namja itu, jika saja Baekhyun bisa sedikit saja membencinya.

Sayangnya Baekhyun memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mencintai namja itu, bagaimanapun keadaannya. Salahkan saja cupid sialan yang beraninya membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Love Letter © hunyan

.

.

"Minggir kau! Kau menghalangi jalanku bodoh."

_Brukk_

Seseorang mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar, karena Baekhyun menghalangi jalannya. Dan buku-buku yang dibawa Baekhyun tadi jatuh berserakan di lantai karena dorongan namja tadi.

Baekhyun dengan sabar memunguti buku itu satu persatu. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah teman-teman kelasnya yang sengaja menendang buku itu sampai keluar kelas. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya, kemudian merangkak keluar kelas untuk mengambil buku itu.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengambil buku itu, tapi seseorang sudah mengambilnya duluan.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang mengambil buku itu.

"Ini milikmu? Kenapa kau merangkak seperti itu?"

Baekhyun segera berdiri dan mengambil buku itu dengan gugup. "Iya itu milikku. Terima kasih sudah mengambilkannya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sama-sama. Aku baru kali ini melihatmu disekolah, apa kau anak baru?"

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Dia tidak menyangka bisa mengobrol dengan namja ini.

"A−ah. Tidak, aku bukan anak baru. Aku memang jarang keluar kelas. Jadi tentu saja kau jarang melihatku. Hehehe."

"Oh begitu. Siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun dengan ragu mengulurkan tangannya. "Ba−Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, takut kalau orang ini tidak membalas uluran tangannya.

Tapi siapa sangka kalau orang itu membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun ingin meloncat girang saat itu juga. Untungnya dia tidak melakukannya.

"Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's Note : Duarrrrr xD wkwkwk aku kembali lagi membawakan ff baru ChanBaek yuhuu~~~~ selingan ff melody & you heheuuuu. Karena lagi ada waktu luang yaudah sempetin nulis ff baru /plak bukannya lanjutin melody & you malah nulis ff baru/

Ohiya mianhaeeee buat melody & you yg chapter 5 karna aku nulis genre hurt/comfort padahal samasekali gak kayak gitu T_T aku salah tulis, harusnya itu ditulis di chapter 6 malah nulis di chapter 5 x_x pikun wkwk

Jangan lupa review nya:)


	2. Chapter 2

Love Letter

Main cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other cast : Oh Sehun, Choi Jinri, Kim Jongin, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae

Author : hunyan

**Boys Love!**

**Don't like don't read **

**Happy Reading**

* * *

"Eomma, mana bekal makan siangku?" Teriak Baekhyun sambil memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya kedalam tas sekolahnya.

Nyonya Byun –Ibu Baekhyun− menghampirinya sembari membawa kotak makan berwarna biru muda. "Ini sayang, tumben sekali kau meminta Eomma untuk membuatkan bekal untukmu."

Baekhyun menerima kotak makan itu dan ikut memasukkannya kedalam tasnya yang sudah terlihat penuh. "Hari ini aku pulang sore, Eomma." Saat Baekhyun ingin menutup tasnya, matanya menangkap sebuah amplop merah muda yang biasa dia gunakan untuk mengirimi Chanyeol surat. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di otak cerdasnya. "Eomma masak banyak tidak pagi ini?"

Nyonya Byun mengerutkan dahinya, "Tentu Baekhyun. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Siapkan satu lagi Eomma, samakan saja porsinya dengan punyaku." Kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak mungkin keduanya untukmu, kan? Untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Kai, Eomma." Baekhyun berbohong. Sebenarnya makanan itu untuk Chanyeol.

Nyonya Byun tersenyum. "Kau memang sahabat yang baik. Tunggu sebentar, kau tidak akan terlambat kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak Eomma. Masih ada waktu empat puluh lima menit lagi."

.

.

Love Letter

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan mengendap-endap menuju loker siswa, suasana sekolah pagi itu masih cukup sepi. Memudahkan Baekhyun untuk memasukkan makanan yang dibawanya dari rumah ke dalam loker milik Chanyeol.

Seperti biasanya, loker milik Chanyeol tidak pernah di kunci. Baekhyun membuka resleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak makan nya. Baekhyun melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

"_Aman."_

Baekhyun membuka loker milik Chanyeol, dan seketika matanya membulat.

Sebuah kertas menempel di pintu loker Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan cepat membaca deretan huruf tersebut, lalu tersenyum sedih.

"_Kumohon jangan pernah mengirimiku surat itu lagi."_

Baekhyun mengenal tulisan ini, tulisan tangan Chanyeol. Dia sangat yakin kertas ini ditujukan untuk dirinya. Baekhyun tertawa hambar.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, sayangnya aku tidak bisa."

Baekhyun meletakkan kotak makan itu diatas tumpukan buku-buku Chanyeol. Kemudian mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya, dan menulis sesuatu disana.

"_Hari ini aku membawakanmu makanan, mian kalau tidak enak. Semoga kau suka"_

Baekhyun menyelipkan kertas itu dibawah kotak makannya. Kemudian menutup loker itu rapat-rapat. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang memperhatikannya.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun melenggang pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Love Letter

.

.

"Chagiyaaa~" Sapa seorang yeoja berambut panjang hitam legam pada namja yang sedang memakai sepatu olahraga nya.

"Pagi Chagiya." Namja itu tersenyum

"Huh, kenapa jam olahragamu harus jam pertama begini sih? Kalau jam ketiga atau ke empat kan aku bisa membolos pelajaran hanya untuk menontonmu bermain basket!" Keluh yeoja itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Namja itu−Chanyeol mengacak rambut yeoja nya−Sulli dengan sayang. "Kau kan bisa melihatku bermain kapan saja baby."

"Hah, iya-iya. Nanti sore kita jadi kencan kan Yeollie?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, berdandanlah yang cantik untukku."

Sulli mengecup pipi Chanyeol sekilas. "Arra-arra. Hmm Yeollie, aku kekelas dulu ya? Sampai jumpa nanti sore ."

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Sulli yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Ah sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu."

"Oh, handukku masih tertinggal di loker."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju loker siswa yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Chanyeol membuka loker miliknya yang sengaja tidak ia kunci karena dia seringkali lupa dimana dia menyimpan kunci lokernya. Saat loker itu terbuka, sesuatu dengan warna yang mencolok langsung mengalihkan tatapan Chanyeol.

Sebuah kotak makan berwarna merah lengkap dengan surat dibawahnya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, dia tahu ulah siapa ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan s_ecret admirer_ nya yang seringkali mengiriminya surat cinta?

"Sepertinya kertas yang aku tempelkan disini tidak berpengaruh untuknya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil meraih kotak makan itu tanpa menggubris surat yang diselipkan dibawahnya.

Chanyeol membuka kotak makan itu dan seketika aroma makanan tersebut langsung menyerang indra penciuman Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya enak. Hah, kusimpan saja untuk istirahat nanti." Chanyeol menutup kembali kotak makan itu dan meletakkannya lagi di lokernya.

_Priiittttttttt_

Suara peluit yang ditiup keras oleh Songsaengnim nya terdengar oleh telinga Chanyeol, yang berarti seluruh siswa yang ikut pelajaran olahraga diminta untuk segera menuju lapangan. Chanyeol mengambil handuk kecilnya yang tertinggal kemudian berlari menuju lapangan.

.

.

Love Letter

.

.

Baekhyun menggoyangkan kaki kecilnya dibawah meja sambil menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya. Namja berparas manis itu sesekali tersenyum sendiri, mengundang tatapan aneh dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kenapa si anak culun itu? Kenapa dia senyum-senyum sendiri? Kurasa dia terkena gangguan mental." Ucap seorang namja bernama Xiumin.

"Kurasa kau benar Xiumin. Lihat, bahkan dia tertawa-tawa sendiri sekarang. Apa menurutmu dia mempunyai teman khayalan?" Timpal namja yang ikut memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

"Kita _bully _saja dia." Xiumin dan temannya –Chen baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Baekhyun yang terletak di belakang. Tapi mereka berdua mengurungkan niatnya begitu namja berkulit tan itu mendahului jalannya. Kai.

Kai cukup disegani oleh teman-teman dikelasnya. Sikapnya yang pendiam dan akan sangat buas jika sedang marah membuat teman-teman nya 'ciut' jika harus berhadapan dengannya. Terlebih lagi jika mereka melukai sahabat tercintanya−Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya sikap pendiamnya itulah yang membuat dirinya cocok berteman dengan Baekhyun.

"Ya Baekhyun! Kau kenapa?"

"E-eh? Kai? Aku tidak kenapa-napa kok." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

"Bohong, kau pasti sedang bahagia." Tebakan Kai tepat pada sasaran.

Baekhyun memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Ah, kau memang sahabat yang paling mengertiku."

"Jadi, apa?"

"Chanyeol."

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Tadi pagi aku meletakkan bekal makan siang di lokernya, dan dia tidak membuangnya Kai! Sepertinya dia menyukainya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Kai hanya ber-oh ria mendengarnya. Tidak tertarik jika Baekhyun sudah membicarakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendecak kesal melihat reaksi Kai.

"Ck! Kau ini selalu seperti itu kalau aku sedang menceritakan Chanyeol. Pasti kau menganggapku aneh kan? Aku tidak aneh Kai. Makanya, kau harus cepat-cepat merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, supaya kau bisa jadi lebih aneh dariku."

Perkataan Baekhyun mengundang jitakan kecil Kai pada kepalanya.

"Awww! Sakit bodoh! Dasar hitam!"

.

.

Love Letter

.

.

Siang itu –pada jam istirahat Baekhyun lebih memilih memakan bekal makan siangnya di taman sekolah. Tempat paling aman untuk menikmati bekalnya. Tidak ada yang mem_bully_ nya, atau mengacaukan acara makan siangnya.

Baekhyun memilih tempat dibawah pohon mapple yang tertanam di taman sekolahnya, tempat favorite Baekhyun jika dia sedang merasa kesepian.

Namja mungil itu mulai membuka bekal makan siangnya dan tersenyum lebar begitu aroma makanan itu menyeruak keluar. Perutnya yang memang sudah lapar menjadi bertambah lapar menciumnya.

"Selamat makan."

Baekhyun menyendokkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya sambil menikmati terpaan angin sejuk pada wajahnya. Terkadang angin itu mengenai poni Baekhyun, membuat namja itu sedikit terganggu.

"Chagiya, disini saja."

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kesamping. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, dia bisa melihat Chanyeol dan Sulli sedang duduk berdua disana.

Mata Baekhyun beralih pada kotak makan yang dipegang Sulli. Baekhyun mengenali dengan jelas kotak makan itu, itu adalah kotak makan yang tadi pagi dia siapkan untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik pohon mapple sambil mengintip kedua orang itu.

"Kau tidak mau makan Chanyeol?"

"Kau makan saja baby, aku sudah kenyang."

"Aishhh, kau harus makan Chanyeol. Nanti kau sakit. Aaaa buka mulutmu."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat usaha Sulli untuk menyuruhnya makan. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan Sulli memasukkan sendok itu kedalam mulut Chanyeol.

_Mood _Baekhyun untuk makan hilang seketika. Tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa kenyang.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus merasakan kepedihan dihatinya saat dia melihat dengan jelas Chanyeol sedang berusaha mencium Sulli.

Sungguh Baekhyun yang malang, memberikan makanan pada orang yang dicintainya, lalu orang yang dicintainya itu justru membagi bekal makanan yang khusus dibuatkan untuknya itu pada kekasihnya. Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana bahagianya dia saat melihat Chanyeol tidak membuang bekal makanannya. Berharap namja itu akan memakannya sendiri, bukan dibagikan seperti ini.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak boleh berharap terlalu jauh.

"Hiks." Baekhyun menghapus air matanya yang mengalir tiba-tiba dipipinya.

Baekhyun membereskan makanannya, dimasukkan lagi kotak makannya itu pada plastik putih. Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan menuju tempat sampah, bermaksud untuk membuang seluruh makanannya.

"Hei! Jangan dibuang!"

Sebuah suara mengiterupsi Baekhyun yang hampir saja menjatuhkan plastik itu pada tempat sampah.

"Kenapa dibuang? Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan. Kalau kau tidak mau makan, biar aku saja yang makan."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang terbungkus oleh kacamata besarnya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa orang yang didepannya ini adalah nyata.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau mau ini?"

"Kalau kau mengizinkannya." Jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, ambillah."

"Terima kasih, mmm? Siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Nah! Terima kasih Baekhyun-ssi. Hah, kalau saja dia tidak meninggalkanku begitu saja tadi. Pasti aku tidak akan meminta makanan padamu." Namja itu mengedikkan bahunya kearah Chanyeol dan Sulli.

"Ada-ada saja kau Sehun."

"Hah? Kau tahu namaku Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang bodoh dalam hati. "A-ah itu. Kau kan terkenal disekolah, jadi...siapa sih yang tidak kenal dirimu? Hehehe" Jawab Baekhyun berbohong. Tentu saja dia mengenal Sehun karena dia adalah sahabat orang yang dicintainya.

"Wah~ senangnya ada yang bilang kalau aku terkenal. Ckck"

"Yasudah habiskan saja bekalku. Aku ingin kembali ke kelas. Annyeong." Baekhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri terdiam.

.

.

Love Letter

.

.

Siapa yang tidak merasa mengantuk jika setelah jam istirahat−waktu dimana seluruh siswa mengisi perutnya yang lapar hingga kekenyangan− harus mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Songsaengnimnya?

Itulah yang dirasakan Park Chanyeol. Namja itu menguap lebar-lebar di tempat duduknya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi otaknya akan mengeluarkan asap. Mengantuk, ditambah lagi harus mengerti sederetan angka-angka bodoh yang tertulis di papan tulis.

"Park Chanyeol!" Kim Songsaengnim−guru matematikanya menghardik Chanyeol, membuat kantuk namja itu hilang seketika.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab..

"Keluar dari kelasku kalau kau tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaranku." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, tentu saja tanpa disuruh dia akan keluar dari kelas neraka ini. Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar tanpa menatap kearah Songsaengnimnya sedikitpun.

Diluar kelas, Chanyeol hanya bisa menyenderkan tubuh jangkungnya pada tembok sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Keluar kau! Dasar culun! Sok pintar! Pelit!"

Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber keributan yang didengarnya.

"Kau sok pintar culun! Seisi kelas membencimu! Harusnya kau membagikan jawaban saat ulangan matematika tadi! Nilaimu seratus, dan nilai kami? Hancur gara-gara kau!"

Namja bertubuh tegap itu mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga tersungkur, kacamata tebalnya terlepas dari wajahnya.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengambil kacamatanya, tiba-tiba namja bertubuh tegap tadi menginjak kacamatanya sampai hancur.

_Krakkk._

"Hahahaha! Lihat itu, kacamatamu hancur. Uhhh, kasihan. Jangan menangis, culun. Hahahaha!"

"Ayo teman-teman, kita masuk! Biarkan saja si culun ini menangis diluar."

Teman-teman kelas Baekhyun yang menonton kejadian itu sejak tadi masuk kembali kedalam kelas. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai menangis diluar sendirian.

"Hiks..hiks.. kacamataku." Baekhyun mengambil kacamatanya yang sudah hancur.

"Khaii..hiks..hiks.." Baekhyun menyebut-nyebut Kai disela isak tangisnya. Hanya Kai yang bisa menolongnya, andai saja tadi Kaiada. Pasti dia tidak akan bernasib seperti ini.

"Hei, jangan menangis."

Baekhyun menatap tangan yang terulur didepan wajahnya. Dia menghapus jejak air matanya kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol?

Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan itu dan Chanyeol membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk kacamata Baekhyun yang rusak.

"Hancur..hiks.."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat tingkah namja yang ada di depannya. "Ini. Pakailah." Ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah sapu tangan. Baekhyun menerimanya.

"Terima kasih.."

"Butuh teman untuk bercerita?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Ayo, ceritakan saja padaku. Aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti teman-teman dikelasmu."

Baekhyun menangguk lalu menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa dibenci teman-teman sekelasnya karena penampilannya yang culun, otaknya yang begitu pintar sehingga membuat teman-teman sekelasnya iri, dan lain-lain.

"Mereka kekanak-kanakan sekali. Kalau ingin nilai bagus ya harusnya mereka belajar, bukan mengharapkan jawaban darimu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya terisak.

"Kudengar nilai matematikamu seratus, itu benar?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengajariku? Menjadi guru privatku? Kau tau? Aku sangat payah dalam pelajaran matematika."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ya tuhan, dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Ini kesempatan bagus untuk dekat dengan Chanyeol!

"Kau tidak mau ya, Baekhyun?"

"E-eh? Aku mau kok Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Nah! Kalau begitu kapan kita bisa mulai pelajarannya, saem?"

"Ja-jangan memanggilku seperti itu Chanyeol. Terserah kau saja."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Bagaimana kalau sore ini?"

"E-eh? Mmm baiklah."

"_Great. _Kalau begitu, sepulang sekolah aku akan menunggumu disini."

Lalu bell pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi, menghancurkan kebahagiaan Baekhyun seketika.

"Sudah bell, Baekhyun. Hapus air matamu dan kembalilah kekelas. Diamkan saja mereka yang mencacimu. Oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih Chanyeol."

"Annyeong Baekhyun, sampai jumpa nanti sore." Chanyeol berbalik dan masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Sementara Baekhyun masih berdiri ditempatnya, menggesekkan sapu tangan milik Chanyeol dipipinya. _"Ya tuhan, aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?"_ Gumamnya.

Kedatangan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun melupakan kesedihannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Author's Note : Annyeong! /gaknyante/ wkwk demiapa yg ngereview lumayan juga :') makasih banyak yaaa kukira ga akan ada yg ngereview hehehe xD padahal ff ini baru bbrp hari yg lalu di publish, dan sekarang udh update aja (?) wkwkw btw kayaknya aku salah kasih judul nih(?) harusnya aku kasih judul 'secret admirer' ya huweeee T^T tapi yaudahlah nasi sudah menjadi bubur hiksss

**Special bubble : **sesuatu apa maksudnya (?) wkwk baekhyun ga diapa-apain kokk

**nana kirana : **iya nanti baekhyun nya berubah kok gajadi culun lagi, tunggu aja ya xD

**fidalicious : **ini udah diupdateeee ^^ cepet kan(?)

**ncarcheda :** iya yg liat itu kai hoho, aku sih maunya chanyeol gajadi bad boy disini xD

**sayakanoicinoe :** udah dilanjut ^^

**Zimalaca-ELF :** udah dilanjut yaaa^^

**Hanbyeol267 : **udah dilanjut yaw ^^

**La Eclairs :** mupeng ya(?) wkwk gs tu genderswitch bukan? iya rata2 ff nya bnyk yg gs._. author jg gabgtu suka ff gs hohoho makasih udh komen ^^

Sekali lagi makasih buat semua reviewerssssss ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Love Letter

Main cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Support cast : Oh Sehun, Choi Jinri, Kim Joonmyeon

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

* * *

Kegiatan belajar di Seoul International High School sudah dibubarkan sejak dua puluh lima menit yang lalu. Sebagian besar para siswa sudah meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah, lebih memilih untuk cepat-cepat pulang kerumah dan istirahat.

Tapi tidak dengan namja yang satu ini, dia masih setia menunggu di depan kelasnya. Berdiri dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya.

Baekhyun sudah berjanji akan mengajari Chanyeol matematika sepulang sekolah nanti. Andai saja Chanyeol tahu betapa bahagianya saat Chanyeol memintanya untuk menjadi guru privatenya. Doa-doanya seakan dijamah oleh tuhan, selama ini Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi sosok itu dari jauh, tanpa berbicara. Tapi sekarang? Mereka berdua tampak akrab, bahkan Chanyeol sudi untuk mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol duluan. Dan yang paling membuat hati Baekhyun lega adalah, Chanyeol tidak berkelakuan seperti teman-teman dikelasnya.

Tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung datang. Sudah tiga puluh menit Baekhyun menunggu, dan tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan datang. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, berusaha berfikiran positif, mungkin saja Chanyeol ada urusan sehingga dia terlambat datang.

Tidak peduli dengan waktu yang terus berjalan, Baekhyun tetap setia berdiri menunggu Chanyeol. Untuk mengusir rasa bosannya, Baekhyun membaca sebuah novel yang baru saja dibelinya kemarin.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang." Gumamnya sambil membuka lembaran novel tersebut.

_**Sementara itu..**_

"Kau cantik sekali dengan pakaian itu baby."

Chanyeol memandang Sulli dari atas kebawah. Yeoja-nya begitu cantik dengan balutan _dress baby doll _berwarna merah muda pemberian Chanyeol minggu lalu. Sulli memutuskan untuk memakainya karena dia akan pergi kencan dengan Chanyeol.

"Gomawo chagi." Ucap Sulli sambil mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil nya dan mempersilahkan Sulli untuk masuk. Tak lama kemudian, mobil Chanyeol sudah melaju kencang membelah jalanan Seoul.

Mereka berdua tampak menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Sampai-sampai Chanyeol lupa dia sudah membuat seseorang menunggu kedatangannya..

.

.

Love Letter

.

.

Kini Baekhyun menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol diluar sekolah, karena Baekhyun baru saja diusir oleh satpam sekolahnya. Baekhyun berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah sambil memperhatikan jalanan. Ini sudah hampir jam setengah enam tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan Baekhyun.

Langit sudah mulai gelap, sepertinya tidak lama lagi hujan akan turun.

"Kenapa Chanyeol lama sekali ya? Apa dia tidak datang?"

Senyuman diwajah Baekhyun memudar, berganti dengan raut wajah kecewa dan khawatir. "Apa aku pulang saja ya? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia datang?"

"Membosankan ya kalau tidak ada Sulli diantara kita."

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya dengan cepat pada dua orang yeoja yang tak jauh berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Iya, dia lebih memilih kencan dengan Chanyeol dari pada kita."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, Chanyeol? Apa yang dimaksud yeoja itu adalah Park Chanyeol?

"Jelas saja dia lebih memilih Chanyeol. Chanyeol kan kekasihnya, bodoh."

Baekhyun tersentak. Benar. Dua orang yeoja itu sedang membicarakan Sulli dan Chanyeol. Orang yang ditunggunya sejak sekolah berakhir ternyata sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Berarti sejak tadi Baekhyun hanya membuang-buang waktunya.

_Poor_ Baekhyun.

Hilang sudah kebahagiaan dihati Baekhyun, pupus sudah harapannya hari ini untuk dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Hahaha, bodoh sekali aku. Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya dengan kasar.

Sialnya, seperti yang dikatakan tadi−langit sudah mulai gelap− baru saja Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah menjauhi sekolahnya, hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi tubuh Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup terkena guyuran hujan. Dia tidak berniat untuk mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk pulang berjalan kaki dibandingkan naik bus. Padahal jarak rumahnya dengan sekolah cukup jauh. Entah kenapa dia melakukan itu.

Hujan semakin deras, ditambah pula dengan petir yang datang silih berganti. Baekhyun menangis, dia takut. Dia tidak lagi memikirkan kesedihannya tentang Chanyeol, yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar dia cepat sampai dirumah.

.

.

Love Letter

.

.

"Jadi Baekhyun tidak bersamamu Kai?"

"_Tidak hyung, aku sudah pulang sejak tadi."_

"Yasudah, mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang. Terima kasih informasinya Kai."

PIP

Namja itu mendesah pelan, mengkhawatirkan adiknya yang belum pulang juga. Padahal hari sudah hampir malam, terlebih lagi diluar sedang hujan deras. Dia takut sesuatu terjadi pada adiknya.

"Baekhyun belum pulang juga?"

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menatap kearah jendela dengan tatapan gelisah.

"Sudahlah Suho, mungkin Baekhyun sedang bermain bersama temannya." Ucap Nyonya Byun berusaha menenangkan anak sulungnya itu.

"Tapi Baekhyun tidak biasanya seperti ini Eomma!" Pekik Suho.

_Ting tong.._

_Ting tong.._

"Nah, mungkin itu Baekhyun." Suho melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju pintu rumah.

_Cklek._

"Ba−Baekhyun?! Apa yang terjadi?"

Suho meringis dalam hati melihat pemandangan di depannya. Adiknya, Baekhyun tampak begitu menyedihkan saat ini. Tubuh yang basah kuyup, wajah yang pucat, dan mata yang memerah. Langsung saja Suho memeluk adiknya itu, tak peduli dengan bajunya yang ikut basah karena Baekhyun.

Suho benar-benar mengerti adiknya, jikalau adiknya sudah seperti ini dia yakin pasti sesuatu menimpa adiknya hingga dia jadi seperti ini.

Baekhyun hanya menangis dalam pelukan hyungnya, entahlah..dia merasa sedikit lega saat ini.

"Ayo masuk. Kau harus cepat-cepat berganti pakaian. Setelah itu kita harus bicara." Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan menuntun Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu Baekhyun?!" Nyonya Byun tak kalah terkejutnya melihat kondisi anaknya yang cukup mengenaskan. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Biarkan dia membersihkan diri dulu Eomma." Kata Suho.

Baekhyun menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang terletak diatas. Sementara Nyonya Byun dan Suho menatap Baekhyun dengan nanar.

"Eomma akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Baekhyun." Nyonya Byun berjalan ke dapur meninggalkan Suho yang terduduk di sofa.

.

.

.

Love Letter

.

.

.

"Yeollie, sudah malam. Lebih baik kita pulang, aku harus belajar untuk test besok."

"Test apa baby?"

"Besok Kim songsaengnim mengadakan test matematika di kelasku. Jadi kita pulang sekarang ya? Aku harus belajar."

_Deg.._

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat pada Baekhyun.

Ya tuhan, Chanyeol lupa akan janjinya pada Baekhyun.

"_Astaga, apa dia masih menungguku disekolah? Ini sudah jam delapan malam."_ Batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Sulli dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan pulang mengantar Sulli, pikiran Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tenang. Entahlah, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun. Bukan apa-apa, meskipun mereka memang baru saja mengenal, Chanyeol yakin pasti Baekhyun akan kecewa padanya. Mengingat hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang bersikap ramah pada Baekhyun-menurutnya- lalu dia mengingkari janjinya pada Baekhyun.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mobil Chanyeol sudah berhenti di depan rumah Sulli.

"Sampai jumpa besok Yeollie."

_Cup.._

Sulli mengecup mesra pipi kiri Chanyeol sebagai tanda mereka akan berpisah. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian membalasnya dengan mengecup kening Sulli.

Setelah Sulli turun dari mobilnya, Chanyeol memutar arah tujuannya menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

Love Letter

.

.

.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun?"

_Tok tok tok.._

Suho berdiri di depan pintu kamar adiknya sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Dia khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Masuk saja hyung." Sahut Baekhyun dari dalam kamarnya.

_Cklek._

Suho mendorong pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Namja berparas malaikat itu tersenyum lega, melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang sudah membaik dibandingkan dengan keadaan Baekhyun saat pulang tadi. Kini adiknya itu sedang duduk diatas kursimeja belajarnya dan membaca sebuah buku.

"Kau sedang belajar heum?" Tanya Suho sambil berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Iya hyung. Besok aku ada test."

−Bohong.

Baekhyun hanya melakukan pencitraan di depan hyung-nya ini. Sebenarnya saat Suho mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, namja itu sedang menangis. Ya, Baekhyun masih sangat sedih dengan kejadian tadi sore.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Baekhyun?" Suho mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa hyung."

"Bohong. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama Baekhyun, terlebih lagi kau adikku sendiri. Tidak mungkin kalau aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sedang bersedih. Ceritakan masalahmu pada hyung."

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya, memutar tubuhnya hingga ia kini berhadapan dengan Suho. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun memeluk tubuh hyungnya dengan erat.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Baekhyun menangis, pertanyaan Suho membuat Baekhyun harus mengingat kejadian tadi sore. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Suho, menangis sejadi-jadinya disana.

Suho tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah adiknya. Dia juga tidak memaksa Baekhyun untuk bercerita, dia paham betul bagaimana Baekhyun. Tangan Suho bergerak dengan lembut mengelus punggung Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkannya. "Sudah, jangan menangis. Ada hyung disini.."

.

.

Love Letter

.

.

Baekhyun melewati lorong sekolah dengan langkah yang gontai. Sungguh, rasanya dia tidak ingin masuk sekolah hari ini. Dia tidak ingin bertatap muka atau sekedar berpapasan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih sangat kecewa dengan namja itu.

Tapi apalah arti kekecewaan dan kesedihan Baekhyun? Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya seorang penggemar rahasia yang selalu mengirimi Chanyeol surat cinta buatannya sendiri. Naasnya, surat itu selalu berujung di tempat sampah-itulah yang dikatakan Kai.

Pagi itu, kelas Baekhyun dipenuhi oleh para yeoja yang berkumpul di dalam, keadaan di dalam kelas terlihat sangat sesak. Bahkan beberapa yeoja yang tidak bisa masuk kedalam kelas itu berdiri di depan pintu sambil berjinjit demi melihat murid paling tampan di sekolah sedang duduk diam di sebuah kursi.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran, awalnya dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi oleh segerombolan yeoja itu. Baekhyun menepuk bahu seorang yeoja yang sedang melemparkan pandangan cinta ke dalam kelas sambil bertanya. "Hei boleh kutahu ada apa di dalam kelas? Mengapa terlihat ramai sekali?"

Yeoja itu melirik Baekhyun sekilas lalu kembali menatap kedalam kelas tersebut. "Kau tak tahu? Di dalam sana ada Park Chanyeol. Apa kau tidak tahu Park Chanyeol? Dia itu..."

"...blablablabla" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol di dalam kelasnya? Padahal Sulli tidak satu kelas dengan Baekhyun. Lalu apa yang dia lakukan?

Baekhyun berusaha masuk ke dalam kelas itu dengan mendesak, segerombolan yeoja yang memenuhi pintu kelas membuatnya terhimpit. Butuh perjuangan untuk masuk kedalam kelas neraka itu.

Begitu Baekhyun sampai di dalam kelas, matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursinya. Hei, apa yang dia lakukan?!

Baekhyun merasa hatinya melambung tinggi, dia berfikir Chanyeol sedang mencarinya. Tapi tiba-tiba hatinya mencelos begitu saja. Ya, dia tidak mau terlalu pede dan berharap terlalu jauh. Dia takut akan 'jatuh' kembali seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Chanyeol sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdetak dengan tidak normal.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan di mejaku?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun. Sekilas Chanyeol terpana, namja di depannya ini tidak menggunakan kacamata seperti kemarin-kemarin. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun terlihat...manis.

Tapi Chanyeol segera membuang pikiran anehnya itu. Kedatangannya kemari bukan untuk memuji wajah Baekhyun.

"A-aku.."

"...aku minta maaf karena kemarin sore tidak datang menemuimu. Apa kau menungguku?"

Baekhyun berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja melanda hatinya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kalau kekasihmu lebih penting."

Sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun baru menyadari kalimat apa yang dia lontarkan untuk Chanyeol. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup. Secara tidak langsung Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia err...cemburu? Memangnya Baekhyun siapa?

"Darimana kau tahu aku pergi dengan kekasihku?"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Eh...mmm, aku hanya menebak saja."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya meskipun dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan omongan Baekhyun. "Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf. Mungkin kita bisa mengatur ulang jadwal kita, saem?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Hah, kau ini." Kata Baekhyun seraya meletakkan tas nya diatas meja.

Chanyeol tergelak, "Lalu kau mau kupanggil apa? Baekkie? Apa itu bagus?"

Blush.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan pipinya memanas sekarang, oh ayolah..tidakkah panggilan itu terdengar begitu manis? Terlebih lagi Chanyeol yang menyebutnya!

"Te-terserah kau saja. Minggir, aku mau duduk." Baekhyun berusaha bersikap biasa saja meskipun rona merah diwajahnya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Tingkah Baekhyun benar-benar imut untuk seorang namja.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Chanyeol melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun dengan susah payah karena segerombolan yeoja menghalanginya.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Dia menggerutu dalam hati.

Tapi sebenarnya, hatinya terasa sedikit hangat karena Chanyeol meminta maaf padanya. Meskipun seharusnya ia tak perlu meminta maaf karena Baekhyun sendiri sudah memaafkannya sejak tadi malam. Tapi tetap saja, mengingat Chanyeol, mengingkari janjinya hanya demi Sulli-yeojachingunya membuat hati Baekhyun sesak kembali.

Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Selembar kertas dan sebatang pulpen. _Mood_ nya yang sudah membaik membuat ia bersemangat untuk menulis surat cinta lagi untuk Chanyeol. Tadinya ia tak ingin menulis surat karena kejadian kemarin, tapi setelah bertemu Chanyeol ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidak menulis.

Ia menggoreskan pulpennya diatas kertas polos itu dan menuliskan beberapa kata cinta yang terdengar manis namun memiliki makna. Senyuman mengembang diwajahnya setelah ia selesai menulis surat cinta itu.

Baekhyun melipat kertas tadi dan memasukkannya kedalam amplop putih. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk mengubah selera warnanya yang payah. Ia pikir warna merah muda tidak pantas untuk seorang namja.

Lima menit kemudian, bell sekolah berdering menandakan seluruh siswa harus masuk kedalam kelas karena sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang membaringkan tubuhnya diatas hamparan rumput hijau taman sekolah. Ia memejamkan matanya yang terasa perih karena rumus-rumus sialan yang harus ia perhatikan selama dua jam pelajaran. Dan itu membuatnya stress.

Ia baru membuka matanya saat merasakan segumpal kertas mendarat dengan mulus diatas wajahnya. Dan itu adalah ulah Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau." Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya dan menyadari raut wajah Chanyeol yang berantakan. "Apa kau pusing setelah menjalankan tes matematika tadi? Hahaha" Sehun tergelak dan itu mengundang jitakan dari Chanyeol.

"Bukan bodoh! Aku pusing memikirkan itu." Chanyeol menunjuk gumpalan kertas yang tadi ia lempar ke wajah Sehun. "Surat cinta lagi eoh?" Sehun mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya.

"_Tidak ada hal lain yang membuatku bersemangat ke sekolah selain kau. Tidak ada hal yang membuat mood ku membaik selain senyumanmu. Semua hal yang ada dalam dirimu adalah hal yang terindah. Kkkk, apa aku berlebihan? Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Have a nice day Park Chanyeol."_

Sehun berlagak seperti ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya setelah selesai membaca surat itu.

"Mengerikan sekali." Ucap Sehun.

"Ck! Surat itu menjijikan." Kesal Chanyeol sambil merebut kertas itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Lalu? Kau mau membuangnya lagi?"

Chanyeol melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku celananya. "Tidak, kali ini kusimpan saja."

"Wow! Bukankah kau selalu membuangnya? Apa kau mulai menyukai si pengirim surat cinta itu? Ckckck."

"Bukan bodoh."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Chanyeol cuek.

"Hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau mengetahui siapa pengirim surat itu? Bagaimana kalau yang mengirimkan surat itu seorang yeoja yang lebih cantik dari Sulli?" Goda Sehun.

"Yah, aku akan menjadikannya sebagai teman. Itu saja cukup."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau yang mengirim surat itu seorang namja? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ck! Itu sangat menggelikan. Akan kubuat ia menyesal seumur hidup karena sudah berani mengirimi semua ini padaku." Jawab Chanyeol. Sementara Sehun terbahak mendengarnya. "Ouh, kuharap kau tidak termakan omonganmu sendiri Park idiot."

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**A/N : **haloo~ maaf baru sempet update ff yang ini karna akhir-akhir ini sibuk(?) dan belum dapet pencerahan buat lanjutin ini kkkkkk~ mian kalau chapter ini pendek, dan mian jg kalau ceritanya membosankan kkkkkkk. Kl masalah brp chapter, aku belum tau juga mau dibuat brp chapter hohoho xD

Reviewnya jgn lupa yaaww^^

**Thanks to **

**La Eclairs | Special bubble | hunhanrakaisoo | Zimalaca-ELF | dyopororoo | BLUEFIRE0805 | meliarisky7**


	4. Chapter 4

Love Letter

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – Oh Sehun – Choi Jinri – Kim Jongin

Genre : romance, drama etc

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dibawah pohon rindang di taman sekolah sambil menikmati makan siangnya. Ia duduk sendirian, ini adalah nasibnya karena jarang mempunyai teman. Harusnya Kai menemaninya disini, tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu kemana perginya si hitam itu. Yang ia dengar dari teman sekelasnya, Kai ada urusan dengan sunbaenimnya dari klub basket. Dan jadilah ia menikmati makan siangnya sendirian. Miris sekali.

Ia baru saja akan menyuapkan sepotong daging kedalam mulutnya, tapi tangannya menggantung di depan dadanya saat melihat seseorang berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, memastikan bahwa orang itu benar-benar berjalan dan tersenyum kearahnya. Sekali lagi, ia mengerjapkan matanya. Mungkin saja penglihatannya bermasalah mengingat ia sedang tidak menggunakan kacamatanya.

Tapi orang itu berhenti di depan Baekhyun. Orang itu terlihat sedang menahan tawanya karena melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang sangat lucu.

"Holla? Kau mengingatku? Hoi? Kau melamun?" Orang itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu tersentak.

"Y-ya! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Orang itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Eh? Mengagetkanmu? Bukankah kau sudah melihatku berjalan dari jauh tadi? Lalu apanya yang membuatmu kaget?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Ck." Baekhyun berdecak.

"Jangan-jangan kau lupa padaku? Oh Sehun imnida." Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aish! Aku mengingatmu bodoh." Seru Baekhyun, tingkah Sehun benar-benar konyol saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengenal Sehun kalau orang ini seringkali menempel dengan Chanyeol bagai perangko?

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun. "Kau makan sendirian? Kenapa kau selalu terlihat sendirian?" Tanya Sehun ingin tahu.

"Ah, kau pikir ada orang yang mau berteman dengan underdog sepertiku?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya ada yang salah? Aku mau jadi temanmu."

Baekhyun melongo. Yang benar saja? Sehun juga merupakan salah satu namja yang tampan disekolah. Meskipun fans nya tidak sebanyak Chanyeol. Jadi, apa wajar orang seperti Sehun menawarkan diri untuk menjadi teman Baekhyun?

"Tapi kau harus membagiku itu." Sehun menunjuk daging yang ada di dalam kotak makan Baekhyun sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ya! Ternyata kau berteman denganku karena ada maunya!" Baekhyun memukul punggung Sehun dengan pelan. "Ambillah kalau kau mau. Aku kasihan melihat tubuhmu yang kering." Lanjutnya.

"Gomawo Baekhyun~" Sehun mengambil potongan daging itu dengan sumpit yang tersisa.

"Sehun."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?"

Sehun mempercepat mengunyah dagignya kemudian menelannya dengan cepat juga. Ia melirik Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Memangnya tidak boleh? Haish, aku ini mau berteman dengan siapa saja. Tak peduli kau itu terkenal atau tidak." Jelasnya.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil. Tapi hatinya berharap bahwa Chanyeol lah yang mengucapkan hal seperti itu padanya.

_Kring..kring.._

_Kring.._

Ponsel yang ada dibalik blazer Sehun berdering. Sehun meraih ponselnya kemudian mengernyit saat melihat nama appanya tertera pada ponselnya. Untuk apa appa nya menghubunginya saat jam sekolah? Sehun sudah menebak hal ini pasti sangat penting.

"Sebentar Baek." Sehun berdiri kemudian berjalan sedikit menjauhi Baekhyun. "Yeoboseyo? Ada apa appa?"

"_Sehun, bisakah kau nanti pulang cepat? Maksud appa, kau jangan berkeliaran saat jam pelajaran sekolah sudah selesai. Ada teman appa yang akan datang kerumah. Dan kau pasti tau kan apa yang akan dibicarakan? Kau mengingatnya kan?"_

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah tidak perlu ditebak lagi akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Ya appa. Aku mengerti. Akan ku usahakan agar aku pulang cepat."

"_Bagus. Sampai jumpa nanti sore Sehun."_

PIP

Sehun menghela nafasnya kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu tengah fokus pada acara makannya daripada memperdulikan Sehun yang sedang menerima telepon.

"Baekhyun, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya. Terima kasih makanannya. Annyeong." Sehun melambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeong Sehun." Baekhyun balik melambaikan tangannya.

Lima menit kemudian Baekhyun selesai memakan makanannya. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya lalu beranjak pergi dari taman dan kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengetukkan jari-jari panjangnya keatas meja sambil memandang suasana kelasnya dengan bosan. Ini sudah memasuki menit kesepuluh waktu istirahat mereka, tapi orang yang ia tunggu belum datang juga.

Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat yeoja cantik yang ditunggunya sudah berdiri didepan kelasnya. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan melambai ke yeoja itu mengisyaratkan agar yeoja itu langsung masuk saja.

Sulli, masuk kedalam kelas itu sambil tersenyum. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan sinis para yeoja yang ada di kelas Chanyeol. Oh ayolah, untuk apa yeoja sok cantik itu datang kemari?-pikir mereka.

Sulli duduk disalah satu kursi kosong yang ada di depan Chanyeol. Ia menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya sambil memasang ekspresi jengkel.

"Yeollie, nanti sore aku tidak bisa pergi menemanimu belajar dengan temanmu itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, appa menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat pulang kerumah. Appa bilang ia akan membawaku kerumah temannya. Aku juga tidak mengerti." Sulli mengedikkan bahunya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Dia tidak ingin menunjukkan kekecewaannya pada Sulli. Dia juga tidak ingin egois, waktu yang dimiliki Sulli bukan hanya untuknya saja kan?

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau jangan lupa untuk mengabariku ne?" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Sulli dengan gemas. Dan perlakuan Chanyeol itu mengundang jeritan keras dari para yeoja di kelasnya.

"Ugh, fans mu benar-benar menyebalkan Yeollie. Sudahlah, aku balik ke kelasku ne? Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk belajar nanti sore. Bye Yeollie." Sulli dengan genitnya mengecup pipi Chanyeol sekilas membuat segerombolan fans Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menjambak Sulli kemudian menceburkannya ke danau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai melirik sahabatnya, Baekhyun yang sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas dengan semangat. Baekhyun tampak begitu bahagia, dan itu membuat Kai sedikit bingung.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri Baek?" Tanya Kai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu. Tidak biasanya kau berkelakuan seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu."

"Gotcha! Kau benar-benar memahamiku. Hehehe."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun menyampirkan tasnya ke punggungnya lalu tersenyum lebar menatap Kai. "Ssst, sore ini aku akan belajar bersama Chanyeol."

Kai membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Kau serius? Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Kkkk, ceritanya sangat panjang Kai. Seharusnya kami belajar bersama kemarin sore."

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. "Tunggu! Jangan-jangan kemarin kau telat pulang kerumah karena itu? Astagaa kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya Suho-hyung padamu?!" Pekik Kai sambil mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu menyingkirkan tangan Kai. "Ya! Aku ini sudah dewasa, bodoh. Kau tidak perlu bersikap berlebihan seperti itu. Ck."

"Ya ya ya, tapi wajahmu itu tidak menjamin kalau kau sudah dewasa. Pfft, bahkan kau masih sangat imut Baekachu!"

"Dasar hitam! Berhenti menyebutku dengan sebutan itu!" Baekhyun menghujani Kai dengan pukulan tangannya, meskipun efeknya tidak begitu terasa karena Baekhyun tidak memiliki tenaga yang mampu mengalahkannya.

"Kau belajar dimana?"

"Sepertinya di perpustakaan. Wae?"

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tidak! Kau pasti akan mengacaukannya." Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Kai.

"Ck, pelit sekali. Yasudah, aku akan menunggumu diluar sekolah. Memastikan kau akan langsung pulang kerumah karena aku tidak mau Suho hyung khawatir padamu!" Titah Kai, final.

"Cerewet! Yasudah, minggir sana." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kai dengan pelan lalu berjalan melewatinya.

Kai hanya menghela nafasnya, ia berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya juga.

.

.

.

.

Saat Baekhyun keluar kelas, ia melirik kearah kelas Chanyeol. Senyumannya mengembang begitu melihat namja bertubuh tinggi itu sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok kelas.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Hi Chanyeol." Sapa Baekhyun.

"Oh, hai Baekhyun. Kau sudah datang. Lihat, aku tidak mengingkari pertemuan kita lagi kan? Hehehe." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Ugh, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan karena senyuman bodoh itu. "Ya, itu bagus. Hehe, jadi kita mau belajar dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, ia benar-benar gugup.

"Mmm, bagaimana kalau dirumahku saja? Yah, kau tau sendiri kalau kita tidak di izinkan untuk berlama-lama di sekolah."

Baekhyun tersentak, sungguh? Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk belajar dirumahnya? Apa ini mimpi?

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu."

"_Great._ Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar. Aku ambil tas dulu." Chanyeol melesat masuk kedalam tas nya dan dengan cepat mengambil tas sekolahnya.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah. Sementara Kai yang melihatnya dari jauh hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia sudah dewasa kan? Yasudah lebih baik kubiarkan saja." Gumam Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Sehun melirik appa nya yang tengah fokus dengan jalanan yang ada di depannya.

"Kita akan kerumah teman appa Sehun. Kita akan membicarakan tentang perjodohan kalian."

"Ck, aku sudah besar appa. Aku bisa menentukan pilihanku sendiri!"

"Tidak Sehun. Appa yakin kau tidak akan menyesal dengan pilihan appa. Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Sehun menghela nafasnya kemudian melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil. Ia menopangkan dagunya dan sibuk memperhatikan keramaian kota Seoul pada sore hari itu.

Sehun dengan terpaksa menuruti kemauan appanya. Karena hanya appanya satu-satunya orang yang masih ia miliki dan menyayangi Sehun dengan sepenuh hati. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan appa nya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya melebarkan matanya saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Chanyeol. Rumah ini besar, megah. Rumah Chanyeol di kelilingi oleh taman yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga. Baekhyun melihat beberapa maid rumah Chanyeol sedang bercengkrama di taman itu lalu tersenyum saat mereka melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Nah, kau tunggu sebentar disini Baekhyun. Aku ganti pakaian dulu. Nanti ahjumma Shin akan membawakanmu minuman. Tunggu ya."

Chanyeol naik ke lantai dua dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di ruang tamu. Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajarannya dan mempersiapkan soal-soal latihan untuk Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol turun dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti. Chanyeol mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dan celana jeans sebatas lutut, rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan dan itu terlihat sangat menggoda bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya saat Chanyeol kini sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"I-ini, kurasa kau harus mencoba mengerjakan soal ini." Baekhyun dengan gugup menyodorkan buku yang ia pegang tadi pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tak perlu gugup Baekhyun. Hahaha." Ucap Chanyeol saat menyadari gelagat Baekhyun.

Semenit kemudian, Chanyeol tampak fokus dengan soal yang diberikan Baekhyun. Terkadang Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, atau sesekali menggaruk kepalanya. Ia terlihat bingung.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk memandangi Chanyeol yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Ia terlalu sibuk mengagumi ketampanan Chanyeol dan membayangkan bagaimana jika Chanyeol menjadi kekasihnya.

Merasa sedang diperhatikan, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang melamun kearahnya. Bahkan Baekhyun tak sadar kalau Chanyeol kini menatapnya balik.

Mata Chanyeol menelusuri semua yang ada pada wajah Baekhyun. Mulai dari mata sipitnya, hidungnya, sampai ke bibir Baekhyun yang merah menggoda. Melihat itu, Chanyeol sempat ragu kalau Baekhyun ini benar-benar namja.

Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu menggelitik pikirannya. Chanyeol merasa ia pernah mengenal Baekhyun sebelumnya. Tapi entah kapan dan dimana, ia lupa. Yang jelas Chanyeol merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatinya saat ia melihat mata sipit milik Baekhyun.

"Permisi.."

Sontak keduanya saling tersadar dari lamunan mereka masing-masing karena ahjumma Shin datang membawa nampan berisi minuman dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Silahkan diminum." Kemudian ia melenggang pergi.

"Baekhyun, aku sudah selesai." Chanyeol menyodorkan kembali buku tadi pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambilnya lalu dengan cepat matanya meneliti hasil pekerjaan Chanyeol. "Kau salah disini Chanyeol." Baekhyun melingkari sederet angka dengan pensilnya. "Seharusnya kau mengalikan ini dengan pangkatnya, lalu...blablablabla"

Chanyeol hanya menopangkan dagunya dan lebih memilih memperhatikan Baekhyun daripada mendengarkan celotehannya. Otaknya masih berusaha mengingat kapan ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan appa nya turun dari mobil dan melangkah menuju pintu rumah yang ada di depannya. Sehun merapikan kemejanya dan sedikit menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya. Ia tak mau tampil mengecewakan di depan teman appanya.

Kemudian pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria yang seumuran dengan appa nya. Pria itu tersenyum hangat. "Kau sudah datang, Oh Jun. Apa ini Sehun, anakmu? Dia sudah dewasa sekali ya."

Sehun membungkukkan dirinya dan tersenyum.

"Silahkan masuk." Kata pria itu sambil menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Sehun dan appa nya masuk kedalam.

"Sebentar, aku akan memanggil anakku. Sepertinya ia masih dikamar."

Sehun hanya memandangi sekeliling ruangan itu, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kini jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ia penasaran dengan siapa ia akan dijodohkan. Apa benar gadis itu cantik seperti yang digambarkan oleh appa nya tadi?

Tak lama kemudian Sehun mendengar suara-suara menggerutu dari atas. Sehun bisa melihat pria tadi sudah kembali bersama anak gadisnya.

Tatapan mereka berdua bertemu, dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat mengenali siapa wanita itu.

"Sulli?!"

"Sehun?!"

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Ucap Tuan Choi-appa Sulli sambil menatap Sehun dan Sulli bergantian.

"Ya appa. Kami satu sekolah." Jawab Sulli.

"Ah, bukankah itu bagus? Kalian bisa menjadi dekat karena kalian satu sekolah." Kata Tuan Oh dengan riangnya. Ia tak menyadari raut wajah menegangkan Sehun dan Sulli.

Lalu mereka berempat duduk sambil mengobrol. Mereka mengobrolkan banyak hal, terutama tentang Sulli dan Sehun. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka, dan kapan pertunangan mereka akan dilaksanakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoamm, Baekkie. Apa masih banyak soal yang harus ku kerjakan?" Chanyeol menutupi mulutnya yang menguap lebar karena rasa kantuknya.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah karena Chanyeol memanggilnya 'Baekkie' ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku agar tidak bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. "Tidak, kurasa ini sudah cukup. Hasilnya sudah lumayan bagus."

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah. "Terima kasih Baekkie. Hah, rasanya aku tenang menghadapi test besok."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

_Drrtt...drttt._

_Drrttt..._

Ponsel Chanyeol yang ada diatas meja bergetar dengan hebat. Baekhyun bisa melihat nama Sulli tertera pada ponsel Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo? Ada apa chagi?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasa hatinya mencelos saat mendengar Chanyeol memanggil Sulli dengan sebutan itu.

Namun yang mengejutkan Baekhyun adalah raut wajah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih.

"K-kau serius?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar serak.

Baekhyun mengernyit, ia benar-benar penasaran apa yang pasangan itu bicarakan.

"Kita perlu bicara besok."

"Ne, sampai jumpa."

Chanyeol membanting ponselnya hingga hancur dan itu membuat Baekhyun terperanjat. Wajah Chanyeol tampak begitu muram, matanya memerah seperti menahan tangis.

"Baekhyun, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang sekarang juga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

A/N : haiii xD bagaimana dengan chapter ini?apa memuaskan ? T^T author harap memuaskan(?) karna baca review yg lumayan, aku jd semangat update hohoho :" mian kalau cerita ini bikin bingung(?) kalau bingung kalian bs tanya di kotak review hoho xD

Yg punya twitter follow dong yg mau xD oshztpcy61

Maaf blm sempet update melody&you, ini sedang diusahakan supaya aku bs update cepet '-'b

Sekian cuap-cuapnya makasih semuanyaaa^^

**Thanks to**

**dyopororoo | melizwufan | Su Hoo | exindira | Maple fujoshi2309 | sayakanoicinoe | meliarisky7 | Special bubble | Reza C Warni W |**


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, ia memijit pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sesudah ia mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Dia sedikit menyesal karena tadi membuat Baekhyun takut karena ia tiba-tiba saja marah. Itu semua karena suasana hatinya yang benar-benar sedang buruk.

Ia mengingat pembicaraannya tadi dengan Sulli. Yeojachingu nya itu meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Chanyeol sendiri juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sulli meminta hal itu. Setaunya, ia tak pernah membuat Sulli marah ataupun mengecewakan yeoja itu sedikitpun. Tapi, kenapa ia tiba-tiba begitu?

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memikirkan hal itu belakangan, toh besok dia akan berbicara dengan Sulli dan meminta Sulli untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat lelah sekarang. Ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan mulai mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau appa nya akan menjodohkan dirinya dengan Sulli, kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. Jika appa nya menjodohkan dia dengan gadis lain, Sehun akan menerimanya. Tapi ini? Hah, apa appa nya tidak tahu kalau Sulli itu sudah memiliki kekasih?

Dan bagaimana jika Chanyeol tau? Pasti Chanyeol akan marah besar padanya. Sehun tak mau kalau hubungan persahabatannya harus terganggu hanya karena hal ini, karena Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah bersahabat sejak mereka duduk di sekolah menengah pertama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Cepatlah! Kai sudah menunggumu diluar!" Nyonya Byun berteriak dari bawah memanggil Baekhyun yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ya sebentar eomma!" Balas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan cepat memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Lalu menyisir rambutnya sedikit dengan jarinya kemudian berlanjut memoles eyeliner nya dengan tipis pada mata indahnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melesat turun ke bawah. Dia bisa melihat disana Kai sudah menunggunya dengan bosan.

"Eomma! Aku pergi dulu!" Teriak Baekhyun. "Kau tidak mau sarapan dulu sayang?" Balas Nyonya Byun dengan berteriak juga. Suho yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak eomma. Sebentar lagi aku telat!" Baekhyun berlari keluar menyusul Kai yang sudah berada di dalam mobilnya.

Nyonya Byun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku anak bungsunya itu. Kelakuannya benar-benar berbeda dengan Suho –pikirnya.

"Dasar lamban! Kau tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa, hah?" Gerutu Kai sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

"Yak! Aku bangun kesiangan karena semalam aku tidak bisa tidur!"

Mobil milik Kai sudah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sebenarnya ia ingin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh karena mereka sedang mengejar waktu, tapi ia takut Baekhyun akan teriak histeris seolah takut Kai akan menabrak atau kehilangan kendali.

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Hehehehehe." Baekhyun hanya tertawa aneh. Kai mengerutkan keningnya, lalu tangan kirinya ia tempelkan pada kening Baekhyun. "Tidak panas." Gumamnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau pikirkan!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Kai dengan kasar.

"Kau aneh!" Balas Kai.

"Aku tidak aneh! Aku memikirkan Chanyeol sampai aku tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu bahagia." Jawab Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Dasar bodoh."

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Kai memang susah jika diajak bicara tentang percintaan. Mereka berdua tidak pernah sependapat jika membicarakan tentang cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menunggu kedatangan Sulli di taman sekolah. Masih ada waktu lima belas menit lagi sebelum bell masuk berbunyi. Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari Sulli. Senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat Sulli sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Chanyeol maafkan aku.." Sulli menundukkan wajahnya.

Senyuman Chanyeol menghilang dari wajahnya, berganti dengan tatapan datar. "Jadi...kau benar-benar serius ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini? Kenapa?"

Sulli meremas-remas jarinya dengan gugup. Ia takut untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku..."

"Ya? Apa?"

"Aku sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang, Chanyeol." Jawabnya pelan.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia tertawa dengan keras.

"Hahaha. Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu chagi."

Sulli mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus. "Aku serius Chanyeol. Aku sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang. Dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena ini adalah permintaan appaku."

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan kuat, lalu tangannya bergerak untuk mencengkram pundak Sulli. Cengkraman itu begitu kuat hingga membuat Sulli meringis.

"Kenapa tak kau batalkan saja? Katakan padaku siapa orangnya!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk perjodohan ini Chanyeol! Kau tidak perlu tau siapa orangnya, yang jelas aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Tentu saja Sulli tidak ingin mengatakan siapa orangnya, ia tak ingin membuat Chanyeol marah pada Sehun. Tapi ia yakin suatu saat nanti Chanyeol akan mengetahui siapa orangnya. Dan ia berharap Chanyeol tidak akan menghabisi orang itu.

"Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan Chanyeol. Aku minta maaf. Aku pergi." Sulli membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Ia tak menyadari Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Selepas kepergian Sulli, Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Mulutnya mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kesal.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersadar, untuk apa dia kesal? Toh, selama ini Chanyeol tidak begitu mencintai yeoja itu sepenuh hati. Sulli hanya pelariannya saja untuk menutupi 'status' dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Dua menit kemudian, bell sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman itu, tapi ia tak berniat untuk kembali ke kelas. Chanyeol ingin membolos, dan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kesehatan. Ia perlu tidur untuk menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu kelas Baekhyun mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Seluruh siswa dari kelas Baekhyun sudah berkumpul di lapangan basket indoor. Baekhyun dengan lesu duduk di kursi penonton yang terletak di pinggir lapangan. Basket bukanlah olahraga yang disukainya, ia tidak bisa mendribble bola dengan baik, selain itu tubuhnya juga terlalu pendek untuk berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam ring.

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan beberapa temannya yang mengajaknya bermain. Tumben sekali mereka mengajak Baekhyun untuk bergabung, kemungkinan mereka semua hanya ingin mengerjai Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang basket –pikirnya.

BUGH!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola basket menghantam keras kepala Baekhyun. Kepala Baekhyun mendadak menjadi pusing, pandangannya terlihat kabur. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pelakunya, tapi samar-samar ia bisa mendengar orang-orang meneriaki Jongdae si wajah kotak. Setelah itu Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi, ia pingsan.

Teman-teman kelas Baekhyun mengerubungi Baekhyun yang pingsan di kursi penonton. Mereka semua terlihat panik, lalu saling menyalahkan.

"Yak Jongdae! Lebih baik kau bawa Baekhyun ke ruang kesehatan! Lihat, dia pingsan karena ulahmu!" Perintah seorang namja bermata panda.

"Haish, mana kutau kalau dia ada disana Tao! Lagipula kenapa dia lemah sekali sih? Baru terkena bola basket saja sudah pingsan!" Jongdae berusaha membela dirinya meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat panik.

"Lebih baik kau cepat bawa Baekhyun ke ruang kesehatan. Aku akan menemanimu." Sahut Minseok dengan suara lembutnya. Jongdae yang diam-diam menyukai Minseok langsung mengangguk, menurut begitu saja.

Jongdae langsung menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan dengan Minseok yang menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja akan memejamkan matanya, tapi namja itu mengurungkan niatnya saat telinganya menangkap suara gaduh dari luar ruangan.

_Cklek._

Pintu ruang kesehatan itu terbuka, dengan cepat Chanyeol turun dari kasur dan menghampiri orang itu.

Chanyeol sempat membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat Baekhyun pingsan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jongdae.

"Aku tak sengaja menimpuk kepalanya dengan bola basket." Jongdae merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas kasur.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Lalu ia beralih menatap Jongdae dan Minseok. "Biar aku yang menjaganya, kau kembali saja ke lapangan." Ujarnya.

"Gomawo Chanyeol. Maaf aku merepotkanmu, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya jika ia sudah sadar." Kata Jongdae.

"Akan kusampaikan." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Jongdae dan Minseok berjalan keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berduaan.

Chanyeol menarik salah satu kursi dan membawanya ke samping kasur. Ia duduk diatas kursi tersebut sambil menopangkan dagunya. Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat damai saat mata itu terlelap.

Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Entah kenapa wajah Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada seseorang dimasa lalunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ia mengambil gumpalan kertas dari saku celananya.

Kertas itu adalah surat cinta yang diberikan untuk Chanyeol, entah dari siapa Chanyeol tidak tahu. Hampir setiap hari Chanyeol menerima surat-surat seperti ini. Chanyeol yakin semua surat itu berasal dari orang yang sama. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah membuang surat-surat tersebut. Chanyeol menyimpannya, ia hanya membuang amplop nya karena warnanya sangat menggelikan untuk seorang pria.

Chanyeol menatap kertas itu dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya melayang ke waktu beberapa tahun silam. Masa kecilnya.

"_A-aku menyukaimu. A-aku..menyukai...mu" _

_Chanyeol kecil dengan terbata-bata mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seorang namja manis yang ada di hadapannya. Chanyeol meremas jari-jarinya dengan kuat, sungguh ia merasa gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengutarakan perasaannya pada seseorang._

"_Mian Channie. Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu...Eh, bu-bukan begitu maksudku. Aku menyukaimu sebagai teman. Apalagi kita ini sesama namja Channie." Cicit lawan bicara Chanyeol. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu tanpa bicara apapun lagi Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan namja tadi sendirian. _

_Sejak penolakan itu, Chanyeol tak pernah bertatap muka lagi dengan namja itu. Meskipun mereka satu sekolah, jarang sekali Chanyeol melihatnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol lah yang menghindarinya._

_Hari-hari berikutnya, Chanyeol semakin merasakan rindu yang menyelimuti hatinya. Dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak menemui namja itu lagi. Dan Chanyeol memilih cara lain agar rindu nya itu terbalas._

_Chanyeol diam-diam selalu mengirimi namja itu surat cinta. Chanyeol kecil memang tidak begitu pandai menuliskan kata-kata manis. Ia hanya menuliskan bahwa ia sangat mencintai namja itu. Setelah itu Chanyeol akan meletakkannya di bawah kolong meja milik namja itu._

_Chanyeol mengintip dari balik jendela saat namja itu mulai membaca surat darinya. Dan betapa kecewanya Chanyeol saat namja itu membuang suratnya ketempat sampah. Tapi Chanyeol tak pernah menyerah, dia tetap mengirimi namja itu surat cinta meskipun akhirnya namja itu membuang semua suratnya._

_Sampai saat itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berhenti mengirimi namja itu surat cinta. Lama kelamaan ia sakit hati. Tapi Chanyeol tak bisa melupakan namja itu. _

_Dan pada akhirnya, orang tua Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Orang tua Chanyeol benar-benar sangat marah saat itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk membawa Chanyeol kecil pergi dari Seoul, dan pindah ke Tokyo. Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak sempat untuk memberi ucapan selamat tinggal pada namja itu._

.

Chanyeol tertawa hambar saat ia mengingat memori masa kecilnya. Bukankah ini sebuah kebalikan dari hal yang Chanyeol alami dulu? Dulu dia selalu mengirim surat cinta untuk orang yang ia sukai, dan sekarang?

Chanyeol ingin bertemu kembali dengan namja itu. Sejujurnya dia masih menyukai orang itu sampai saat ini. Chanyeol sudah mencari tahu kemana saja tentang orang itu. Mulai dari sekolah yang ia tempati dulu, daerah rumahnya, dan lain-lain. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menemukannya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol melipat kembali kertas tadi dengan asal lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya saat ia melihat Baekhyun yang bergerak dari tidurnya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dia merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Baekhyun memandang sekeliling, dan dia tahu kalau dia sedang berada di ruang kesehatan.

Namun saat Baekhyun menoleh kesamping, dia menemukan Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatapnya. Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah, dengan cepat ia menarik selimut yang ada di tubuhnya sampai batas kepala. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihatnya dengan keadaan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"Ya Baek! Kau sudah sadar? Ya! Jangan tutupi wajahmu seperti itu. Nanti kau tidak bisa bernafas." Kata Chanyeol sambil berusaha menurunkan selimut itu.

"K-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Baekhyun mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya, ia meringis sedikit karena kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

"Tentu saja menjagamu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan singkat.

Sontak pipi Baekhyun memerah lagi. Oh benarkah? Chanyeol menjaganya disini? Sungguh, Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah menimpuknya dengan bola basket tadi sampai ia pingsan kalau tahu Chanyeol yang akan menjaganya disini.

"Te-terima kasih sudah menjagaku." Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. Tanpa memperdulikan wajahnya yang semakin memanas.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan melihatnya.

Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung, Baekhyun ingin mengajak Chanyeol berbicara tapi dia sendiri tidak tau ingin membicarakan apa.

"Baek, maafkan sikapku kemarin sore. Mungkin kau sedikit terkejut. Maafkan aku." Tanpa diduga Baekhyun, Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan duluan.

Baekhyun ingat kemarin sore keadaan Chanyeol sangat kacau setelah mereka belajar bersama. Chanyeol jadi seperti itu bukan karena stress belajar matematika, Baekhyun menebak yang membuat Chanyeol seperti itu adalah Sulli.

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol." Baekhyun ingin menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi dia ragu kalau Chanyeol akan menceritakannya. Mungkin itu menyangkut hal yang privasi.

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Cepat sembuh, Baekhyun. Annyeong." Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menundukkan wajahnya.

Padahal Baekhyun masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Chanyeol disini. Tapi apa boleh buat.

Baekhyun mencoba berdiri tapi kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Dia berusaha berjalan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan itu meskipun langkahnya terhuyung-huyung. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa selemah ini, padahal ia hanya tertimpuk sebuah bola basket dan efeknya begitu besar terhadap kesehatannya.

Saat ia mencapai perempatan di lorong, ia mendengar suara-suara dari salah satu ruangan. Entah dorongan darimana, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruang musik. Ia berdiri di depan pintu, dia tahu menguping pembicaraan orang bukanlah hal yang baik. Tapi rasanya dia mengenali suara ini maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan.

"Oppa, eottokhae? Aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Bagaimana dengan kau? Apa kau sudah memberitahunya tentang hal ini?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, rasanya ia juga mengenal suara yeoja itu. Baekhyun berjinjit agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang ada di dalam ruang musik itu melalui kaca yang ada di pintu.

Mata Baekhyun membulat dengan sempurna. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Sehun dan Sulli sedang berduaan di ruang musik tersebut.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini padanya. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba tahu? Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku dan Chanyeol sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Pasti dia akan sangat kecewa denganku."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia menutup mulutnya yang menganga karena terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun. Dia tidak tahu pasti 'hal ini' apa yang dimaksud kedua orang itu. Tapi bukankah tadi Sulli bilang ia sudah putus dengan Chanyeol? Apa selama ini Sehun dan Sulli berselingkuh? Benar-benar sialan!

"Aish, kenapa tidak kita batalkan saja pertunangan ini oppa? Aku tahu kau juga tidak menyukaiku. Bahkan kita tidak memiliki perasaan apapun."

Pertunangan? Lagi-lagi mata Baekhyun membulat. Jadi ini sebabnya kemarin sore Chanyeol terlihat begitu emosi? Jadi mereka berdua sudah tidak menjalin hubungan apa-apa lagi karena Sulli dan Sehun akan segera bertunangan? Hei, bukankah ini sebuah kesempatan besar untuk Baekhyun?

"Lebih baik kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya nanti. Sebaiknya kau kembali kekelas sebelum ada yang melihat kita berdua disini."

Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas Sulli membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Baekhyun panik, dengan cepat ia bersembunyi disalah satu pilar yang bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya untuk sementara.

Setelah Baekhyun yakin Sehun dan Sulli sudah tidak ada disekitar sana, Baekhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ada perasaan takut dan senang yang bersarang dihatinya.

Apa sebaiknya Baekhyun memberitahu hal ini pada Chanyeol? Atau jangan-jangan Chanyeol sudah tahu kalau Sulli akan bertunangan dengan orang lain? Apa Chanyeol tahu bahwa calon tunangan Sulli itu adalah Sehun?

Terlalu banyak kata 'apa' yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan semua itu. Baekhyun hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri, kesempatan untuk dirinya sendiri sudah ada didepan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada diatas meja dengan lesu. Sejak mereka bertemu di ruang kesehatan, Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol lagi. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat melirik sebentar kedalam kelas Chanyeol dan mendapati namja bertubuh tinggi itu tidak ada didalam kelasnya.

Apa dia membolos?

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol selama lima jam membuatnya frustasi.

Tiba-tiba Kai muncul dihadapannya. Namja itu berdiri didepan Baekhyun dengan mengenakan seragam basketnya.

"Baekhyun, kurasa aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu hari ini." Ucapnya singkat. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, ia tahu sore ini Kai ada latihan basket. Mengingat beberapa minggu lagi sekolahnya akan mengadakan pertandingan antar sekolah.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya tak lagi terlihat lesu, senyum cerah mengembang diwajahnya. Dan hal itu membuat Kai heran.

"Kai, kau mau latihan basket kan? Eum...apa Chanyeol juga ikut latihan?" Baekhyun memelankan suaranya saat ia menyebut nama Chanyeol.

_Ctak!_

Kai menyentil kening Baekhyun dengan jarinya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun jadi sebodoh ini? Chanyeol itu kan ketua tim basket, mana mungkin Chanyeol tidak ikut latihan?

"Ya Baekhyun. Kau menanyakan hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu kau tanyakan lagi. Tentu saja dia ikut latihan bodoh!" Kai mendengus.

Baekhyun ingin sekali menonton Chanyeol sedang latihan, namun ia baru ingat sore ini ia ada janji dengan Suho-hyung. Wajahnya kembali lesu.

"Baek aku pergi dulu. Kau berhati-hatilah saat pulang. Jangan sampai membuat Suho-hyung panik!" Titah Kai diakhiri dengan jitakan pelan dipucuk kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis pelan.

Setelah Kai menghilang dibalik pintu, Baekhyun membuka kembali tasnya. Ia merobek selembar kertas dari buku tulisnya. Ia mengambil pulpennya dan mulai menggoreskan benda bertinta itu pada kertas polosnya.

_Hi Chanyeol. Apapun hal buruk yang terjadi padamu yang membuatmu merasa sedih atau kesal, jangan khawatir. Karena aku selalu ada disampingmu –meskipun kau tak bisa melihatku. Hehe._

_PS. Semangat untuk latihan basketnya! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu._

_From : 01000010_

Setelah yakin dengan isi suratnya yang tidak terlalu norak, Baekhyun melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya kedalam amplop. Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan bersiap untuk meletakkan surat itu di loker Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti pakaian. Ia terlihat semakin keren dengan kostum basket sekolahnya.

Chanyeol menenteng seragam sekolahnya dan membawanya ke loker miliknya. Ia membuka lokernya dan mendapati sebuah amplop diatas buku pelajarannya.

"Haish, lagi-lagi ada surat." Chanyeol mengambil amplop itu dan merobek ujungnya dengan perlahan.

"Hi Chanyeol. Apapun hal buruk yang terjadi padamu yang membuatmu merasa sedih atau kesal, jangan khawatir. Karena aku selalu ada disampingmu –meskipun kau tak bisa melihatku. Hehe."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Ya, bagaimana secret admirer nya itu tahu kalau Chanyeol sedang kalut?

Tapi tawanya lenyap seketika saat ia menemukan serentetan angka di ujung kertas tersebut.

"Dari...? Ya! Orang ini menggunakan _binnary code_?"

Chanyeol berusaha mengingat bagaimana cara membaca serentetan kombinasi dari angka satu dan nol tersebut.

"Dari, B? Siapa itu B?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**A/N : annyeong^^ aku kembali lagi buat update chapter 5 ff love letter ini ^^ ada yang bingung sama ceritanya? Atau alurnya kecepetan? Hehe mian T^T kemampuanku masih blm begitu bagus. Dan ini udah mentok bgt makanya baru aku update. Sebenernya mau update dari kmrn, tapi ya karena itu, "mentok" ditambah aku baru selesai uts huhu.**

**Mianhae, ff complicated love terpaksa aku hapus huweeeee T^T karena aku gamau yg ngereview pada berantem (?) jadinya aku apus deh. **

**Makasih jg yang udh mau review dan nyempetin baca ff ku yg abal ini TT.**

**Sekian cuap-cuapnya, jgn lupa review lg ne :3**


End file.
